The Newest Spy
by sailormoon9993
Summary: A new spy joins the WOOHP team!


Beverly Hills High. That was what the sign said. It was Danielle's first day of high school as a freshman. She picked up her schedule and ended to her locker before going to homeroom. When opening her locker, a mysterious sucking force sent her flying into her locker and down a long pipe where she finally landed on a velvet red couch.

"Where am I?" Danielle said looking around the office.

"Welcome to WOOHP, Danielle." Said Jerry, coming from the transport tube.

"Ahh!" Danielle screamed. "Who are you and what is WOOHP?"

"I'm Jerry Lewis, and this is WOOHP, World Organization of Human Protection."

"Why am I here for and how you know my name?"

"I know you because you have the special gene called the spy gene that not many people have. We tracked you through our computer mainframe and sent you here so you can train to become a spy."

"A spy huh? How do I know your not just scamming me?"

"Will this be enough?" Jerry said snapping his fingers.

"Hello Danielle, I am GLADIS, Jerry's vice president of WOOHP. You are here to train you to become an international spy and protect the world from chaos." GLADIS said.

"OK, I believe you now. Where do I start?" Danielle said with wit.

"First, you need a spy suit and a Compowder." Said Jerry handing Danielle a Compowder.

"Cool, looks like a little compact mirror." Said Danielle opening it up.

"Press the little blue button and the Compowder will give you your spy outfit." Jerry replied.

Danielle pressed the button and soon was wearing a black spy suit with a sliver heart belt.

"This is so cute and black is my favorite color!" said Danielle. "So, what's my first task?"

"Let's start with some basic training. Try to get past these security beams and into my office with the code that I can't tell you. You can always go into the locker room and see if there's anything of use to use there." Jerry said before leaving Danielle all alone with red beams coming out and moving about.

Danielle went into the lockeroom and found a note saying, "The code will appear if you let the room steam up." She also found an Insect Attracter and with it, attracted a butterfly in the room towards her. She noticed that there were showers in the room.

"If I turn the showers hot water on, it'll create steam!" said Danielle, turning on the two showerheads to spray the hot water.

Soon the room steamed up and a code revealed it's self and a fogged up mirror. It said 312. She headed back out the door and still saw the beams moving up and down. She noticed the beams went all the way up and stood there for about 10 seconds. That's how she would get through. She waited and soon the beams were up again. She darted through just before the beams came down again. Danielle then noticed a camera.

"Maybe this butterfly might block the camera's view." Said Danielle, throwing the Insect Attracter on the camera causing the butterfly to block the view. Danielle went past and saw the code box. She typed in 312 and the doors opened to an elevator where she arrived back in Jerry's office.

"Outstanding work! You did that faster than most trainee spies!" Jerry said with excitement.

"It was nothing. I did take self-defense when I was 10. Still practice at home now!" Danielle replied.

"That's fantastic. Moving on…" said Jerry as he continued to train Danielle.

Meanwhile at Mali-U…

"What a day!" said Clover, flopping onto the pink couch.

"Yes, we all had a hard day." Said Sam as her compowder rang. "Yeah, Jer?"

"You know about the newest trainee spy, Danielle Johnson?" said Jerry.

"Yeah, hears she's just as good as Brittany and more." Said Clover.

"Well, she's a spy prodigy and has one of the fastest times in the training area and level 7 fight moves." Said Jerry.

"That's impressive. We started as a level 4. Now we're at level 10, the highest of the ranks." Said Sam.

"I want to celebrate her achievements by having a get together with our best super-spies." Said Jerry.

"That's sounds like fun. Maybe we could get her some balloons and something small." Alex replied.

"That sounds like a great idea, Alex! When is it, Jer?" Sam asked.

"Six pm. You have three hours to get ready and do whatever else you wanna do." Jerry said before hanging up.

"Let's get her some congrats balloons and some roses!" said Alex.

"That's prefect and I know the place that also sells some of the cutest shoes!" said Clover.

The three super spies headed out the door and did what they needed to do. Back at WOOHP headquarters...

"So, Danielle, how did you enjoy the training session?" Jerry asked.

"There were pretty fun. Kicked your butt in a heartbeat. Oh, call me Dani." said Danielle.

''Well, that's terrffic. At six, my top spies are coming to congratulate you on your impressive training." said Jerry.

"That's sounds like fun. Sam, Alex, and Clover have been spies for five years. I'll never be as good as them." said Dani.

"With hard training and a passion for spying, I'm sure you will just like I did 30 years ago." said Jerry.

Dani had an akward expression on her face.

Sam, Alex, and Clover arrived behind Dani and shouted Surprise! along with Jerry.

"Welcome to WOOHP, Danielle. We picked these up for you." said Sam handing Dani the roses and Balloons that said Congrats on them.

"Thank you very much. Please call me Dani." Dani replied.

The spies introduced themselves to Dani as the best WOOHP Super Spies.

"Now, that's all done. Let's go. I have dinner plans for us." said Jerry picking up some keys off his desk.

"You're taking us out to dinner?!" said Alex in shock.

''Remember, I took you out when you finished training because you were the best exmaple of fighters I've ever seen." said Jerry.

"Oh yeah, I remember. You took us to Olive Garden. Very good pasta, too." said Clover, remembering.

"And it turns out to be Dani's favorite resturant, so I thought we could all go there, courtersy of WOOHP." said Jerry holding up a WOOHP credit card.

"But I can't go in this!" said Dani, pointing to her black spy outfit.

"Don't worry. Hit the blue botton on the Compowder and type what you need into it and hit the button again." said Jerry.

Dani followed the insturctions and soon was wearing a agua blue top with jeans and tennis shoes. Sam, Alex, and Clover did the same.

"Let's go, shall we?" said Jerry, playing with his keys.


End file.
